Strength
by Story Writing Guy
Summary: The power it contained was so strong, it almost overwhelmed me. I tried, with all my might to keep it under my control, but it was too hard. I could feel the power slowly becoming wilder, and eventually it started causing harm to me.


"Ugh…my head," I said, as I slowly came out of a deep sleep. I had a throbbing head ache, and I felt like my body was burning. Slowly, I lifted my hand, and tried to ignore the ache I felt. When my hand reached my head, I felt something wet in my blond hair. I struggled to get my eyes opened, and glanced at my hand. "Blood…" I whispered. Then I realized what it was. "Blood??" Before I could think about it, I heard a loud noise. I instantly turned my head to the source. Something was falling towards me… "Huh….a c-car!" I jumped up, but was too weak to fly. All I could do was run, as the car landed just inches behind me. The shockwave from the explosion it made pushed me forward, at a great speed. Soon I was rolling, and skidding across the ground. I closed my eyes, and waited for the pain to end, but not in the way it did. My body slammed into a tree, forcing it to stop its motion. I couldn't do anything. Couldn't move, couldn't speak, and could only lay there. Slowly, I started to lose consciousness.

Three hours earlier…

A thin layer of black clouds covered the full moon, which was making a slight shine. The city of Townsville was covered in darkness, with the exception of a few lights. It was just past midnight, and everyone was asleep, as usual. But there were two figures standing in the street, facing each other. One had a confident smirk on his face, while the other had a look of determination. One had green eyes, and black hair, while the other had blue eyes, and blond hair. The green eyed boy finally spoke.

"You know you're gonna lose, again. I don't know why we keep doing this, when we know how it's going to end." The blond didn't' respond, but waited for the battle to begin. "Let's get this over with." The green suddenly shot up into the air, followed by his opponent. They flew through the clouds, and soon discovered lightning striking the sky. It was weird, because none of it struck the ground, but they didn't pay any attention to it. In a flash, the two figures were engaged in a lightning fast battle.

Present Date…

I awoke about five minutes after I hit that tree, but I took moment to regain my strength. Then I attempted to stand myself up. I never knew such a simple task could ever be so hard. When I was finally up, I wanted to let myself fall on the ground again. But there was no way I was doing that. "Ok…where am I?" I asked, while looking around. It didn't take much time for me to realize that I was in a forest. "Great…now I have to walk all the way home," I said, and tried to figure out which way I should go. Then I got an idea. I slowly walked to the car, and searched for anything that could help me. I found a mirror, and decided to take a look at my injuries.

I didn't like what I saw. I had cuts all over my body, and there was a lot of blood on the left side of my chest. Also, there was a large cut just above my left eye. Man, I looked terrible. I dropped the mirror, and turned to walk in a random direction. Hopefully it would be the right way.

Two hours earlier…

"Not bad, but there's no way you can beat me!" The green said, to his slightly injured foe. "You've certainly gotten stronger, but I'll always be the strongest!" His eyes turned red, indicating that he was going to use his laser vision. Suddenly he gasped, and looked up, just above his opponent. "What the heck is that?!" The blond turned around, just in time to get hit in the face, by some kind of blast.

Present Date…

The lightning was striking more than it usually did, but I didn't pay any attention to it. My legs were killing me, and I just wanted to lie down. I knew if I did that, I probably wouldn't get back up, so I kept going. My foot then hit a ball sized rock, and I came crashing down. I was almost happy I wasn't walking anymore, but at the same time I knew I had to get up. As I slowly pushed myself up, I heard thunder in the sky, followed by a bolt of lightning landing in front of me. I was thrown onto my back, and was afraid I would be too weak to stand, after that. Just as I suspected, I couldn't stand, so I simply rested there, and waited.

One hour ago…

There was a storm of lightning swirling around everywhere. Every time the green tried to get near it, he was forced back. He had no idea where his foe was, but he didn't have time for a search. Suddenly, the Powerpuff Girls appeared, to see what was happening. "Great, it's the Powerpuff Girls," The remaining combatant said, sarcastically. He and his brothers were the girl's enemies. There was him, his brother Brick, the leader, and Boomer, the dumb and weak one. Butch watched, as the girls flew into the lightning, and didn't come back out. "Serves them r-" Before he could finish, a Bolt of lightning pushed him into the huge storm. "Oh no!!!"

Present Date…

My eyes shot open, as I remembered what recently happened. "Butch!" I said, finding the strength to stand up. I looked up, and soon spotted a giant ball of lightning. We were having a friendly sparring match, when this "thing" Showed up. It seemed to have the ability to control electricity. I never got a good look at it, since I was weak from fighting my brother, and was quickly defeated. I knew I had to do something…but what? I was so weak, that I couldn't even fly. "Wait…" I said, getting an idea. "I have a few electrical attacks…so maybe I can manipulate the lightning!" I looked up at the bolts flying everywhere, and decided to try it. If I failed, the lightning would probably kill me, but it was all I could do.

"Here goes nothing…" I said, and then grabbed onto a long bolt of lightning. The power it contained was so strong, it almost overwhelmed me. I tried, with all my might to keep it under my control, but it was too hard. I could feel the power slowly becoming wilder, and eventually it started causing harm to me. I knew I couldn't hold it any longer, and I knew I was going to die. Then I remembered Butch. He was in that ball of electricity, and if he wasn't helped, he would die. I was suddenly filled with rage. Butch was going to die, and it was all because I was too weak.

"Butch…" I whispered. I started to remember all of the good times we used to have. He may have insulted me at times, but sometimes I did things that he actually liked. "Butch," I said, louder. My anger rising. "I...I won't let you die!" I suddenly felt a burst of energy form inside of me. It felt so good…but then something different happened. Everything went black. All I could see was black nothingness, but I could feel that I was moving. I felt like I was moving….at light speed. I never knew I could travel so fast. But then, as quickly as it came, the feeling disappeared. I felt nothing.

Two weeks later…

"Ugh…my head," I said, rubbing my head, only it felt different. There were…bandages? I slid my hands down my chest, and felt bandages all over me. "What the?" I opened my eyes, and then saw that I wasn't alone. There was a person standing above me, but I couldn't tell who it was. My vision was too blurry.

"Boomer! You're awake!" She said. I recognized that voice.

"B-Bubbles..?" I said, trying to sit up. She pushed me back down.

"Don't move, you're still hurt." I did as she said, and stopped moving.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're at the hospital. After you defeated that electrical monster, you passed out."

"I beat it?" I asked, and then glanced behind her. There was a blue blanket sitting in front of a chair, so I figured she had been waiting all night for me to wake up. "How long was I out?"

"Two weeks…your brothers were really worried. Butch won't stop blaming himself, and Brick won't talk to anyone, accept for Blossom. But now that you're awake, everything's gonna be ok!" She said, a smile creeping across her face.

"My brothers…were that worried?" I asked. I never thought me getting injured would have such a big impact on them. I knew they would care, but not this much.

"Of course they were! Everyone was worried, Boomer! We were all afraid that you were gonna die, and I even cried when I saw how hurt you were! I was afraid that I was gonna lose you, and…" She stopped, realizing what she was starting to say. I watched her, as she blushed and turned her head away from me.

"Bubbles?" I said, and waited for a response. She turned to me, and slowly approached me. I didn't speak, but simply waited to see what she was going to do. To my surprise, she wrapped her arms around me, gently because of my injuries.

"I'm just glad you're ok, Boomer," She whispered, and I was glad she couldn't see my blush. It felt good to be hugged by her. Then I remembered that she was my counterpart, and my worst enemy. I felt disappointed in my self for being so close to my enemy, but why was she? Why was she good and why was I evil? Why couldn't we be friends, or maybe even more…?

"Bubbles?"

"Yes, Boomer?" It took me a moment to get the question out of my mouth, but I had to know.

"D-do you like me?" She didn't answer me right away, and I didn't expect her to. Of course, I meant more than just "Like" when I asked her.

"Yes…" She whispered, and I was a little surprised. I didn't think she would just come out and say it. I thought she might have needed more time to think about it. I guess not. I wanted to ask her another question, but I was silenced by her warm lips against mine. It took me a moment to realize that she was kissing me, but it didn't take me long to return it. I didn't care that we were enemies at that moment. I was just happy to be with Bubbles.

Butch's POV…

I chuckled, as I watched my brother and his counterpart make out. I had the door opened slightly, and had been peaking through it the whole time. Normally I would be upset by Boomer doing anything romantic with a puff, but I was just happy he was alive. He saved us all, and I have to give him credit for that. Looks like he isn't as weak as any of us thought. He did what we all couldn't do, all by himself. What if he's stronger than me and Brick? What if he's stronger than us, combined with the Powerpuff Girls? I don't know, and I'm not sure if I ever will. But if he is that strong, then for the first time, I'm proud of him.

The end…


End file.
